


wrapped up in blankets

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: When Marty half wakes up, his girlfriend is curled up against him, her curls all over the place, some of them hitting his face. She’s snoring lightly, and he can tell in the dim lighting of her bedroom, that one arm is clasped around her favorite stuffed animal, a blue polka dotted elephant that she had named Ernie.- muffy cuddling. that's the fic lol.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	wrapped up in blankets

When Marty half wakes up, his girlfriend is curled up against him, her curls all over the place, some of them hitting his face. She’s snoring lightly, and he can tell in the dim lighting of her bedroom, that one arm is clasped around her favorite stuffed animal, a blue polka dotted elephant that she had named Ernie.

He doesn’t know why she decided to name her stuffed animal Ernie, but seeing how cute she was when she got all curled up with the elephant made him almost forget about the odd name choice.

He snakes his arm underneath her and over to her nightstand, where both of their phones are charging. He presses a quick kiss to her forehead as she shifts so she’s facing him now, while he sits up grabbing his phone as he lies back down.

He opens his phone, dimming the brightness quickly, checking through his notifications, before finally checking the time. 3:04 am. He remembered falling asleep around 10:22, and Buffy crawling into bed with him around 10:30. They had been asleep for around 7 hours now.

Buffy shifts again, her head resting on his chest as she hugs Ernie tighter, her other hand grasping Marty’s t-shirt. Her face is pressed in between his arms, and he can feel the soft warm air coming out of her partly opened mouth as she continues to sleep.

He smiles down at her, placing his phone underneath the pillow as he turns it off. Buffy looks up at him, her eyes opening blearily.

“Marty?” She mumbles, and he looks down as she shifts away from him, yawning slightly. “Hey.” He says with a small smile, “Did I wake you up?”

She shakes her head, burying herself under the blanket further until only the top of her head and her curls are poking out.

“What’s the time?” She asks halfway through a yawn. He looks down at her, and god, she’s never looked cuter. She’s curled back up against him, her eyes opening and closing as she struggles to stay awake, and he can tell that she’s only a few more minutes from falling asleep again.

“It’s early.” He mumbles and she rolls her eyes at him before yawning again. “I’m tired, Marty.” She whispers, her grip on his t-shirt tightening. “I know Buff. Go back to bed.”

She mumbles quietly under her breath as she buries herself into the blankets further. He smiles at her as she begins to fall back asleep until she’s lightly snoring again.

“You’re adorable when you’re half-asleep, you know that?” He whispers to her, his own eyes beginning to droop as he pulls her closer. “Yeah,” He says through a yawn, “you are.”


End file.
